In many receiver systems such as radio and television receivers, incoming signals are received at very high frequencies and are downconverted to lower frequencies for processing of message information within the received signals. Typically, incoming signals are received by an antenna or other capture device and various front end processing is performed to condition the signal. The signal is then typically downconverted in a mixer, which operates to mix the incoming signal, which is generally at a radio frequency (RF) level with a mixing signal at a local oscillator (LO) frequency.
Typically this LO frequency is generated in the receiver using a voltage control oscillator (VCO) or other such oscillator. Typically, the oscillator includes a phase lock loop (PLL) or other feedback loop to reduce or remove phase noise inherent in the generated LO frequency. However, such circuitry can be complex and can also consume significant area of a chip design, as well as consume significant power levels. However, without such a PLL or other phase correction mechanism in the local oscillator, the LO frequency introduces unwanted phase noise into the receiver.